


Data is King - FanMix

by Amuly



Series: Data is King + Bonus Tracks [2]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Fanmix
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-02
Updated: 2014-03-02
Packaged: 2018-01-14 07:11:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 78
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1257484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amuly/pseuds/Amuly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The official fan mix for <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/1251166">Data is King</a>. Enjoy my amazing photoshopping skills.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Data is King - FanMix

Data is King from everybodyilovedies on [8tracks Radio](http://8tracks.com).

  1. The 2nd Law: Isolated System - Muse
  2. Radioactive - Imagine Dragons
  3. Aerodynamic - Daft Punk
  4. Team - Lorde
  5. Demons - Imagine Dragons
  6. Smile Like You Mean It - The Killers
  7. Harder Better Faster Stronge - Daft Punk
  8. Apocalypse Please - Muse
  9. Pompeii - Bastille
  10. Viva la Vida - Coldplay
  11. It's the End of the World as We Know it - REM
  12. Glory and Gore - Lorde
  13. How Far We've Come - Matchbox Twenty
  14. Battle Born - The Killers
  15. Call Me Maybe - Carly Rae Jepsen




End file.
